la apuesta 2
by Makenshi Death
Summary: Maka hiso una apuesta con Kid en la cual si Maka ganaba kid viviria una semana con excalibur y si ganaba el shinigami Chrona debia ser su maid , la cual pierde Maka, y Chrona debe ser maid de Kid ¿por que? por esa apueta


hola holita disculpen por no a ave actualizado es que no tenia computadora y no podía subir capitulo pero cada semana subiré capitulo y antes de el 1 de enero este fic estará acabado :3 bueno espero y les agrade este capitulo (disculpen mi ortografía)

aclaro Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen(Algún día yo lo se :,) )

-DÍA UNO-

Las clases habían acabado ya ,era lunes por la tarde .

-Llego el momento Chrona - Maka agarro el hombro de su amiga

-Maka-chan me acompañas a la mansión de shinigami-kun - pregunto asustada la pelirosa

-No puedo, Kid me dijo que fueras tu sola , lo siento - Maka contesto

-Eee o..ok bu..bueno me iré a su mansión , adiós - la chica se despidió de su amiga ,asustada fue a la casa del shinigami

-Chrona llego a la mansión de Kid , toco la puerta pero no se escuchaba que hubiera alyen en ella , hasta que una rubia le abrió la puerta

-Hola Chrona-chan pasa te esta esperando Kid - Le contesto la mayor de las Thompson

-Hola Liz-chan , etto.. por que tienes unas maletas en la puerta - Chrona se percato que avían maletas de viaje en la puerta

-Ha esto - señalo las maletas - Kid nos pago un viaje a Patty y a mi para ir a Francia diez Días - contesto Liz sonriendo (Mugre Kid lo tiene todo planeado xD)

-Cu..cuando se Irán - Pregunto nerviosa Chrona

-Hoy, espero a que Patty baje, esta buscando su jirafa - contesto Liz

-Jejejejj onee-chan ya encontré a mi jirafa , jeje hola Chrona-chan - la pequeña Thompson bajo las escaleras riendo

-Hola Patty-chan - sonrío Chrona

-Bueno Patty hay que irnos se nos ara tarde , adiós Chrona cuídate - Liz y Patty salieron de la mansión y se despidieron de Chrona

-Chrona observaba la mansión asta que salto al escuchar la voz del shinigami-

-Hola Chrona ¿Liz y Patty se han ido? -Pregunto Kid bajando las escaleras con una bolsa negra en la mano

-Si Shinigami-kun - Chrona se sonrojo al ver a Kid

-No me digas así dime Kid - el Shinigami se acerco a Chrona, ella solo retrocedió nerviosa

-Si Kid-kun - contesto nerviosa

-Bueno ya que se fueron mis armas, - Sonrío Kid - Ten ponte esto . le entrego la bolsa negra a Chrona, ella la tomo algo nerviosa

-¿Que.. que es...esto Kid-kun? -pregunto Chrona abriendo la bolsa

-Tu traje ahora ve a cambiarte , ven vamos a mi cuarto hay podrás ponértelo - El shinigami sonrío , Chrona solo asintió con la cabeza

-Kid sujeto la mano de Chrona y subieron las escaleras, ella se sonrojo por lo que hizo el shinigami , entraron al cuarto de Kid -

-Bue..no me cambiare ..Kid-kun ¿podrías sa..lir ?- Pregunto nerviosa Chrona

-Si claro - Kid salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta

-Chrona al sacar el vestido de la bolsa se puso roja como tomate, el traje era color rosa con encaje blanco, le llegaba unos cinco dedos arriba de sus rodillas , tenia ocho simétricos botones para cerrar el traje de maid y un moño rosa en el cuello.

-Ocho simétricos minutos mas tarde -

-Chrona ¿ya te cambiaste? - pregunto el shinigami pero no contesto Chrona - voy a entrar - Kid se sorprendió al entrar a la habitación , se encontró a una pelirosa con traje de maid lo cual a Kid le pareció sexy , le dio un derrame nasal al shinigami al ver a Chrona así -

-Kid-kun ¿estas bien? - Pregunto algo asustada Chrona

-Si..estoy bien - Kid limpio su nariz y se acerco a Chrona ella retrocedió y callo en la cama, al caer se le vio un poco su ropa intima a Kid le dio otro derrame nasal, se acerco mas a ella , casi acostándose arriba de ella y la vio directo a los ojos , Chrona parecía tomate y temblaba de los nervios, el Shinigami le toco la pierna y casi le da un beso en los labios asta que... Ragnarok salio de la espalda de Chrona y le dio un buen golpe a Kid en la mejilla y el callo de la cama , Chrona se levanto rápido-

-Rayitas eres un pervertido - Gritaba Ragnarok - y tu idiota ¿que haces así vestida ?-

-Auch - Kid se sobaba su mejilla la cual estaba roja del golpe

¿estas bien? - pregunto Chrona acercándose al shinigami , Ragnarok estaba en la cabeza de Chrona

-Si estoy bien a un que me dolió - Kid se levanto del suelo

-Pues no lo hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras estado de pervertido baka - Gritaba Ragnarok con su voz chillona

-Ragnarok y..ya ba..basta - dijo la pelirosa nerviosa

-Y tu Baka por que te dejas - Gritaba el pequeño amigo de Chrona jalando le los cabellos a la pelirosa

-Pasaron las horas , Kid seguía de pervertido con Chrona ella solo se ponía roja y nerviosa y Ragnarok siempre aparecía en el momento adecuado para Chrona pero no para Kid , en ese día Kid intento levantar le el traje de maid a Chrona pero Ragnarok lo abofeteo 7 veses seguidas y después le grito ...

Flach back

- Ragnarok abofeteo a Kid siete veses - Eso te pasa por pervertido y tu castigo sera que te abofetee con un numero asimétrico bakaaa - dijo el hombre-sito riendo con su voz chillona.

Fin del flash back

El día se avía ido rápido ya era de noche

-Kid-kun etto.. ¿ya me puedo quitar este traje?..-pregunto Chrona

-Si ya te lo puedes quitar o ..- Kid se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y se acerco a Chrona , ella solo retrocedió y el shinigami la acorralo en la pared ..- ¿quieres que yo te lo quite?-

-Chrona se sonrojo demasiado - n...n...no e...es ne...ne..sesa..rio k..kid-kun - contesto nerviosa la pelirosa

-enserio - Kid se acerco a la pelirosa y la tomo de la cintura y estuvo a punto de besar la de nuevo pero..-

-BAKAA ALEJATE DE CHRONA - Ragnarok salio de la espalda de Chrona y empujo a Kid dando le un golpe en la cara

-Ragnarok no lo go..lpes tan fuerte - Dijo Chrona acercándose al shinigami

-Au me dolió un poco - Kid se sobaba su simétrico rostro después se levanto del suelo

-Pervertido eso te pasa Bakaaa- Gritaba Ragnarok

-Después de varios minutos ,Chrona se fue a cambiar por algo mas cómodo , se puso una blusa y un short , salio del baño y bajo a la sala a buscar a Kid -

-Etto.. Kid-kun ya termine de cambiarme - dijo Chrona a un buscando al shinigami

-Si ya note - Kid se puso atrás de Chrona , ella salto del susto y se volteo rápidamente

-Etto.. y donde dormiremos Ragnarok y yo - pregunto la pelirosa agarrando su brazo

-Pues como eres mi maid y debes hacer lo que diga , dormirás en mi habitación - contesto Kid sonriendo

-AHH ¿Se..seguro ?- pregunto asustada Chrona

-SI ¿y Ragnarok que no a salido a gritarme? - pregunto Kid

-Ahh el ya se durmió creo estaba algo cansado de tanto grito - Chrona sonrió tímida mente

-Mmm perfecto - pensó el shinigami - ven vamos a dormir - Kid agarro la mano de Chrona y la llevo a su habitación

-Ya en la habitación del shinigami los dos se acostaron en la cama, Chrona estaba temblando..-

-¿Me tienes miedo? - Pregunto Kid viendo a Chrona

-¿N..no por que ?- Pregunto Chrona jirando se para ver al shinigami

-¿Entonces por que estas temblando ?-

-N.. no solo es que... no se como lidiar con esto - contesto la pelirosa

-Entiendo , no tienes que tener miedo -El shinigami sonrió después se volteo viendo al techo

-Si eso creo - ella le dio la espalda al shinigami , para después caer dormida

- Chrona y Kid quedaron sumergidos en sus sueños asta que Chrona siente unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban..-

-Kid..- Chrona se iba a voltear asta que noto que Kid estaba dormido .- Que tierno se ve dormido - pensó la pelirosa

General pov

-Chrona al ver que Kid estaba dormido no iso nada y solo siguió durmiendo también , al dia siguiente Chrona se levanto primero , preparo el desayuno, después se cambio y se puso el traje de maid.

-DIA DOS-

-Kid-kun.. despierta el desayuno esta listo - Chrona se acerco al shinigami y lo movio un poco..- Kid ahh - El shinigami avía agarrado de los brazos a Chrona y la puso abajo de el .

-Buenos días Chrona - Kid sonrio y se acerco al oído de Chrona - te bes tan linda en ese traje , Chrona se sonrojo por lo que avía dicho Kid ..-

-Kid..-kun - Chrona trato de safarce pero Kid la sujeto de los brazos , se acerco al rostro de la pelirosa y bom -

-Ragnarok-chop - Kid bakaa deja a Chrona

-El pequeño hombre-cito salio de la espalda de la pelirosa para salvarla y joder a Kid -

-Tu otra ves - Kid callo al piso

-Kid..-kun ¿estas bien ?- Chrona se acomodo su vestido y fue a ayudar a Kid.

General pov

Kid y Chrona bajaron a desayunar bueno también Ragnarok estaba hay , uno por que tenia hambre y dos para vigilar a Kid para que no hiciera nada malo a Chrona . El día transcurrió no tan tranquilo por las pervertideces del shinigami a sía Chrona y los golpes de Ragnarok asia Kid . y apenas era el día dos..

-Kid-kun por que no fuimos a la escuela - pregunto Chrona curiosa

-Ah eso es por que le pedí a mi padre que tu , Liz , Patty y yo faltáramos algunos dias por eso - contesto el joven viendo a Chrona

-Ahh.. mm bueno - Chrona siguió haciendo lo que hacia

-El día paso , asta que al fin llego la noche , Chrona hiso de cenar y se sentaron en el comedor .-

-Se ve riquísima la cena Chrona .- Dijo Ragnarok

-Gracias - Chrona estaba centada alado del shinigami

-Mui rica - Kid vio de pies a cabesa a Chrona ella solo se sonrojo (Kid es un hentai xD )

Espesaron a cenar tranquila mente hasta que Chrona salto en su silla -

-¿Que te pasa tonta? - Pregunto Ragnarok

-N..na..da - Chrona sigui comiendo asta que soltó un pequeño gemido.

-Chrona cállate y deja de moverte no me dejas comer - GRito su amigo con voz chillona

-La pelirosa solo asintio con la cabeza , cuando de nuevo siente la mano del shinigami en su pierna, ella mordio su labio para evitar gemir, pero esta vez Ragnarok se dio cuenta-

-Ragnarok-chop - DEJA A CHRONA PERVERTIDO ENFERMO¡- Grito Ragnarok golpeando a Kid en la cabeza

-Ah tu de nuevo de metiche - Kid solo sobaba su cabeza

-¿Y tu? Chrona ¿por que no me dijiste? - Ragnarok empeso a golpear la cabeza de Chrona

-Ra..gnarok su..suéltame - Decía la joven

general pov

Ragnarok seguía jalando los cabellos rosados de Chrona .Kid solo los observo hasta que decidió decir algo, pero en el momento en que iba a decir algo Ragnarok le aventó una cuchara en la cabeza el solo se sobo y depues el pequeño hombre-sito le aventó el plato ,dado que era de vidrio Kid callo noqueado .

Kid pov

Desperté algo noqueado,me dolía mucho mi cabeza no se ni que me paso ,me di cuenta que estaba recostado en el sillón,no se ni como llegue hay,vi que Chrona estaba acostada en uno de los sillones,se encontraba dormida,debo admitir que se veía demasiado linda,no se que tiene esta chica que me vuelve loco. me levante de el sillón en donde estaba acostado y me dirigí a ella la cargue y la lleve a mi habitación ,la recosté en la cama y me percate que aun seguía con el traje de maid,la mire fijamente,su rostro era hermoso,toda ella es hermosa,sonreí de lado al verla .

-sera una semana larga- dije en voz baja ..

Buenoo gracias por leer este capitulo espero que les aya gustado :) em el lunes publico el siguiente capitulo, dejen review y digan me que les pareció por favor :) (si dejan review lo sigo) no es una amenaza ni crean e.e jaja bueno nos leemos luego adiosito bye bye :3


End file.
